Aluben .D Mottobeikniw
"It's time you learned as well, that all species are inferior to us. For we are the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods." -Aluben to the Nainozama DNK, after conquering them. (src) Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (Numbuh Nothing), mostly referred to as the Dictator, is the 11-year-old daughter of Ymerej and Aitnemid Mottobeikniw, Negative of Nebula D. Winkiebottom, and Supreme Dictator of the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods. As founder of the DNKG, her sole duty is to conquer all DNK races in the Negaverse until she rules everything. Nextgen Series At a young age, Aluben created the DNKG and gained a number of alien followers as they set out across the Negaverse to conquer hundreds of planets and alien DNKs, submitting them to their rule. Her reason for doing this is so Aluben and her subordinates can become the new "gods" of the Negaverse, as their universe is one without gods. However, these goals were enforced on her by her mother, and her father used emotionbending to erase Aluben's emotions to help her be focused on the goal. When she attempted to take over Earth's DNK, her powers apparently had no effect on Supreme Leader, Nerehc Onu, therefore failing to submit him to her rule. In Down in the Negaverse, Aluben demands the Nainozama DNK to submit to her rule, but the terrified giantesses refuse and put on anti-psychic helmets. Aluben implies they were misled on her powers as she forces the giants to kneel, making them sear with pain. The Nainozama leader finally submits as Annaira imbues the DNKG logo in her skin. Aluben states that all races are inferior to them before they return to base. Later, Aluben summons her commanding subordinates to a meeting on Kri, informing them of her intention to find the Tree of Ending, which can only be found with Nerehc's help. She requests the Nainozama to build a Dimension Transportifier to banish Nerehc to another dimension, leaving herself and Atnort to go to Aipyks to recruit the Nimbi to their rule. But she instead sends Atnort to do it himself to see if he can prove himself a decent operative. Eventually, Atnort manages to "persuade" Supreme Leader Ibsej to join their army, and Aluben and Annaira arrive to seal this deal. Unfortunately, Nerehc appears, having made it to the treehouse to get Ibsej to join his side. He knocks out Anna and does battle with Atnort, defeating him with lightning. Aluben takes her underlings away and returns to base, declaring it isn't over. As months pass, Aluben continues studying Nerehc through her spy, Arorua - whom became her only remaining spy after all others were discovered during Christmas. Aluben confirmed that Nerehc was a boy of love and friendship, not hatred, therefore read him all wrong. When Beewv reports having found the Tree of Ending, Aluben takes Arorua captive, now aware of Nerehc's care for his sister and threatens to kill her. Nerehc and his girlfriend coincidentally go to the Tree of Ending, allowing Aluben to ambush them there with Annaira. She reveals her bonebending and demands Nerehc awaken the souls of the dead using his Devil's Sword, and to save the lives of his friends, he complies. Using her bonebending, Aluben brings all of the revived corpses to her, absorbing all of their souls and becoming the Goddess of Death, a Logia bonebender. She sets off around the world to collect even more awakened corpses and become stronger. Most of the Earth DNK operatives were taken hostage in her base, but all of them escape thanks to outside help. They return to Earth as Aluben ambushes them in the Dead Lands, but that's when Nerehc appears with his newfound demonic power. An exciting clash takes place, Aluben's Logia bonebending vs. his demonic fire and darkness (also Ghirahim is aiding him). Meanwhile, Sipa is conducting her final Satanic ritual to open a massive vortex to the Underworld. When the vortex is ready and spinning open, Nerehc lays his final blow upon Aluben. With a remark of "Short death the queen," Aluben is thrown into the Underworld where, according to Gamewizard, "demon rape for the win." While she was implied to die, Nerehc requested the Grim Reaper to keep Aluben alive, because her Positive (Nebula) is a close friend of Cheren. Grim complies, but Aluben is submitted through a painful process of extracting every last soul she absorbed. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom walks by and notices her on his way to Underworld Prison. In "Matters of the Heart," Aluben is visited by Cellensriole Parnisvitruo and Torrelasell Subtardosis in Underworld Prison. She turns down their offer to make them a Familiar, realizing she never had goals of her own. The Daemonis leave, but not before Torrel steals Aluben's emotionlessness, restoring her emotions and causing her to suffer a mental breakdown. Aluben would be transferred to Galactic Juvy after soul extraction a few years later. She would escape and return home to Ztar Hazard, where she would ultimately kill her own mother out of revenge. In "Vs. the Under Army," Aluben shows up to aid the DNK against the Under Army, first reuniting with her old friends and revealing her new cheery demeanor. She battles Tomura Shigaraki and defeats him. Aluben would later take part in Field Day!, introducing herself to Nebula, who developed mixed feelings for her. Aluben pairs with Leic Spirithive for the Team Games. Relationships Her parents Aitnemid and Ymerej are Aluben's mom and dad. Ymerej used emotionbending to destroy Aluben's emotions so she may focus on the goal her mother set for her: ruling the Negaverse with her powerful bonebending. Annaira Eerfnud Annaira is one of Aluben's closest officials. She engraves the DNKG logo into peoples' flesh so Aluben may control them from afar. Nerehc Onu Nerehc is a primary target of Aluben, requiring his aid in awakening the angered souls from the Tree of Ending. She wanted Nerehc to join her empire, but couldn't force him as bonebending can't affect darknessbenders. She believed that Nerehc was a person of hatred like everyone else, but was proven wrong after his kinder, loving side was revealed. She threatened to kill his sister if he didn't awaken the souls, so Nerehc gave in and allowed Aluben to become the Goddess of Death. Appearance Aluben has light-brown skin and black (right) and white (left) hair. Her eyes are mismatched, yellow right one and black left one, both usually wide and very eerie and toneless. Her tuxedo, puffy shorts, and shoes are pure, blinding white, with a blue tie. She's almost always frowning. Gallery Matters of Heart cover.jpg|Aluben in Matters of the Heart cover. Personality Aluben's emotions were destroyed at a young age by her father's emotionbending, so she may focus on her goals. She speaks with a toneless, very unsettling voice that puts fear in the hearts of whoever she speaks to. She believes having the universe divided in so many cultures is pointless, especially when she deems herself to be better than every one of them. She wishes to unite those cultures under a single rule and order, her own, and will not hesitate to force them to joining her using her powers. Powers “You see, Nerehc… I’ve always viewed an empire as… a body. A ''human body, if you will… And what is a body than millions of cells, all carrying a special task set forth for them by their god? Millions of tiny, tiny minerals, working. The nations of that empire – the bones of the body – all in perfect order and balance, to forever keep the body moving. Progressing. But what happens, when even the simplest bone is a little bit faulty? The body… breaks.”'' -Aluben describes the deeper meaning of bonebending. (src) As Supreme DNKG Leader, Aluben has command over all her subordinates, and likely those she's conquered. She possesses the strange power to control people, and while this was believed to be psychicbending, Aluben's element is in fact bonebending, a dark earthbending move that lets her control people through their bones. Thanks to a magic spell from Ynnad Noskcaj, people that Annaira has inscribed the DNKG logo into their skin will allow Aluben to see and control them from unlimited distances. After Nerehc awakened the souls of the Tree of Ending, Aluben used her bonebending to bring all of their corpses together and absorb their souls, able to do so as her father extinguished her emotions. Imbued with incredible hatred from thousands of souls, combined with their very bones, Aluben achieved the Logia level, and declared herself the Goddess of Death. In this form, she is able to control the corpse of every awakened soul, spreading fear and chaos to all corners of a planet. Weaknesses Her bonebending has no effect on Nerehc, because dark arts do not work on darknessbenders, or at least arts that involve controlling. This prevented her from controlling him so she can take over his DNK. Also, in her awakened Goddess of Death form, she is weak against the power that awakened the souls of hatred, that which belongs to the Devil, or in this case Nerehc. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia * She is loosely based off Kuvira from Legend of Korra. In fact, the idea to make her a bonebender originated from a prediction Gamewizard had about Kuvira's secret power, bonebending, which didn't really come to be. *Her first name has resemblance to Aladeen, the dictator from the movie Dictator. *Aluben is the youngest bender in the Gameverse to have achieved the Logia level. **She's the second character whom we've witnessed getting her Logia, the first being Mikaela Chariton, though Aluben is the first in the current timeline instead of a flashback. *Aluben is the only main story villain in the Nextgen Series to be a child, and the second in the overall Gameverse series, the first being Dimentia. However, Aluben was purely a child and not with extended youth. *The "D" middle initial is pronounced "Eed" (op. "Dee"). The same is true for other non-vowel initials. *Aluben's brown skin is lighter than her Positive's, the same way Aliehs's skin is darker than her Positive's. *It's questionable if Aluben has eyelids. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negatives Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Zathurians Category:Earthbenders Category:Logia Category:Convicted Category:DNKG Operatives Category:Mismatched Eyes